Post Ending
by Missin'Ghost
Summary: [KORRA X ASAMI] Minha singela contribuição de fã para o final da Série A Lenda de Korra. Releitura da tão emocionante cena final, aquela do portal. AVISO: THE ZUERA NEVER ENDS! Não me venha reclamar depois.


**Olááááá meus amorecos!**

**Por conta do tão repercutido final de "A Lenda de Korra" eu decidi deixar minha contribuição de fã para o final da série. Essa é uma zoeirinha baseada em uma certa fanart que circulou na net esses dias.**

**Ah, e a fic foi escrita como Diálogos, apenas. **

**Decidi fazer algo diferente dessa vez, me julguem.**

**Obs: Para bom entendedor, meio diálogo basta hehehe.**

* * *

Asami: Acho que agora sim estamos prontas pra ir, Korra... Eu não sei se teria sido uma boa idéia ir para o mundo espiritual com roupas de gala.

Korra: É, também acho. Mas Asami... Antes de entrarmos no portal, eu queria fazer deste momento o mais especial possível...

Asami: Oh, korra... Eu também...!

Korra: En...tão...

Asami: Então... *Vira o rosto* Nada de beijo. Não aqui.

Korra: Ahhhh, Qual é Asami... É só um selinho...

Asami: Ainda é cedo... Não quero que as pessoas que ainda torciam pelo seu final feliz com o Mako nos veja e incomode a gente...

Korra: Mas é por isso mesmo que estamos indo pro mundo espiritual, oras! *Lenny face*

Asami: Pois bem, minha resposta ainda é não, Korra. Seja paciente...

Korra: hmm... Ok. Pelo menos podemos nos abraçar antes de entrar?

Asami: Isso pode... KORRA!

Korra: Oooops, minhas mãos deslizaram sem querer... Hehehe.

Asami: Aham, dona Korra da tribo da água... Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você.

Korra: Mas você confia... Por isso estamos aqui a um passo das nossas merecidas férias, e totalmente sozinhas... Isto é, eu , você e os espíritos.

Asami: Sei, sei... Então não solte minha mão por nada, pois eu não quero me perder de você nunca mais. SZ

Korra: Pode deixar, não vou soltar sua mão nunca mais... E nem outras coisas...

Asami: KORRA!

Korra: É Brincadeira, é brincadeira! Vamos?

Asami: Tsc, Sua boba... Vamos.

* * *

_**Fim~**_

**... Ah é, ainda tem o Omake XDD**

**OMAKE:**

:::::::_Nos confins obscuros e assustadores do mundo espiritual _ :::::::

Jinora: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleeecrim! Alecrim dourado, que nasceu no campo, sem ser seemeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado...Foi meu amoooooooooooooooooooooor... Que me disse assim, que a flor do campo, é o alecrim!~... Ah! Olha lá a Korra e... Oh... Meu... Deus... O MUNDO PRECISA SABER DISSO!

*Plim*

~Disconnected from Spiritual World~

::::::: Festa de Casamento do Varrick e Zhu Li :::::::

*PLIM*

Jinora: GENTE GENTE GENTE GENTE GENTE GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE!1 NOTÍCIA URGENTE!

Tenzin: Jinnora! Se acalma, filhota! Respira fundo e desembucha!

Jinora: Ko-ko-ko-ko-ko... Korra e Asami... Elas... Elas... ELAS SÃO CANON!

*Todos em choque e boquabertos pela notícia bombástica*

Grilo vestido de smoking (Respirando fundo): CRI CRI CRI CRI ...

Nerd hipster gordx da Republic City usando uma camiseta oficial de time de PRO-Bending (Pisa no grilo intrometido e Canta baixinho): Turn down, Turn down, Turn down...

*Som se intensificando*

" **Turn down, Turn down, Turn down..."**

Todos na festa de Casamento: Turn down, Turn down,Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down...

*Silencio*

Todos na festa de Casamento: **TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!**

*Bagunça*

Mako (Sussurrando): Bando de c*****...

Varrick: Hehehe! Hahaha! Hehehaha! Pois é, Bolin... Eu ganhei a aposta, então se vira e me paga.

Mako: Que aposta!? Bolin...

Bolin: Mano Mako! Engraçado ver você por aqui, heheherrr... Eu... Bem...

Varrick: Ah, caro Mako... Eu secretamente fiz um bolão entre os amigos mais chegados! Nós Apostamos com quem do time Avatar a Korra ficaria no fim das contas e adivinha? ESTOU PODRE DE RICO! HUEHUEHUE!

Bolin: E eu falido... *Snif snif*

Mako: Grande irmão você é viu Bolin? Participando de uma aposta absurda dessas.

Bolin: Pelo menos eu fiquei do seu lado, BigBro! *sussurra* ...Mesmo você não merecendo...

Mako: O QUE VOCE DISSE!?1!111?1

Bolin: Ah, nada não! Hehehe... Olha! Opal ta me chamando pra dançar, fui!

Mako: Tsc... Seus traidores... Vou é sair daqui e treinar minha nova dobra OverPower de raios que ganho mais.

* * *

_Agora sim,_

_**Fim~**_

**Gente, mil perdões... Mas eu não podia deixar isso passar! Espero que tenham gostado, até mesmo os Haters, viu? Escrevi pensando especialmente em vocês, hehehe..**

**Ah, mais uma coisa... Torço para que nada tenha ficado confuso, ou ambíguo... Minha proposta é que vocês, leitores, tenham conseguido imaginar as ações e reações dos personagens, os cenários e a atmosfera apenas lendo os diálogos entre eles. Espero que eu tenha tido sucesso nesse meu objetivo. **

**Cya!**


End file.
